The growth in the use of Personal Computers marks the present age. Not only for the use in desktop computing but also the use of a portable notebook or laptop type computer when traveling. The use of the two computers, one for the desktop and one for traveling, has created a problem that when the traveler returns to the office the desktop or portable computer now has more recent data in it than did the office base computer. Also, when you leave to go on a trip the portable would be behind the desktop computer. Complex systems of lap-link type cables and software haven't developed to speed up the exchange of information from the portable computer to the desktop or base computer. This also, however, results in a problem of trying to know just which computer had the latest and greatest data. The solution is the ability to simply have only a portable computer and use it as a base station with a means referred to as a "docking station" in which the portable computer is mounted to the base station which connects up to a real size keyboard and monitor and to a modem and LAN or local area network. One of the small problems that seems though lingering in that with all of the plugs, key/cable, LAN adapters, one could spend a good deal of time just tending to all the hardware to connect and disconnect. The docking station is an idea to simplify all of the hookups, but it still takes manipulation and task just to see if everything gets plugged in right and without bending one of the many pins. The current state-of-art docking stations have a buss pin at one end in which like a printed circuit card, the CPU is mounted and then manually the other elements are plugged in. This can be a concern with a relatively heavy portable computer and many tiny pins. What is really in need is some form of automatic docking station so that one need not be a hardware expert or have certain training and skill and adeptness and take time to hookup the monitor, the keyboard, the cables, and the LAN and check over before turning on the computer system are automatic systems that will automatically hookup correctly, self check and turn on while the user is attending to other activities is highly desirable when you're ready to leave or go on a trip.
It is highly desirable to have a docking station that also appropriately disconnects the portable computer in the manner of ejecting a tape from a VCR so the traveler is ready to go in an instant. It would be desirable to provide some way of automatic loading and unloading the laptop computer when one is ready for a trip. Many people who utilize computers do not consider themselves expert in the field of wiring or plugging in equipment. They simply want to put it in something and have it automatically loaded and when leaving to such a button and have the docking station deliver it free to travel.